Atlantis
by Magic star
Summary: A hidden island behind a storm. How will you get out of this? [I suck at summary's]
1. Atlantis 1

I created this story. So you gotta ask to use the characters. You are very welcome to draw the characters. Well anyway I hope ya like it. Happy reading (  
  
Note: song "How do ya feel" by 5ive  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
In the middle of a martin ocean lies a hidden island surrounded completely by a fierce storm. Apon the island are rivers, lakes, meadows, forests, kingdoms, towns, villages and creatures beyond imagination. Creatures like unicorns, Pegasus', water, earth, fire, and wind spirits. If you are a stranger to this island it would be wise to become friends with some of the locals. But you must beware of the evil King Jeffery who wishes to destroy and take over the island and its people The only one's that sand in his way are the Jedi Knights. Made up of the sailors that have become trapped on this island over the past years. Their leader, a young woman by the name of Dash. Who was taught the ways of the Jedi Knights wishes that one day the king will be destroyed and the sailors will be able to return to their homes. Outside the storm.  
  
Atlantis Part 1 "Arrival"  
  
By Magic star  
  
Copyrighted 2000  
  
Allrights reserved.  
  
A  
  
young woman with golden fur and black and white hair and sits high on her white mare with the flaming main and tail. Both were overlooking the ocean. She wore brown tattered shorts and vest over a green shirt. Her hair blows around her face as the wind picks up. She suddenly feels the presence of another being behind her. She can smell him.  
  
"Are you watching me Ajax?" she asked to the figure on the horse behind her, not bothering to turn around. The brown male mouse approaches her side on his black stallion.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked the gold furred female  
  
"I could smell you"  
  
"Oh. Well the answer to your question was a, no. I'm not watching you, but I came here to see if you have seen any of the kids from the village? They wandered off and I can't find them anywhere."  
  
"Are they the same kids who keep on disappearing?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"No I haven't seen them since this morning at my hut."  
  
"What were they doing there?"  
  
"They were asking if I could make them some wooden swords. So I did and they went off playing. They said they were going to the hilltop. Did you look there?"  
  
"No but I will go there now" Ajax turned his horse around and trotted off.  
  
"Wait!" the female turned her horse around "I'll go with you" she trotted after him and they both went to the hilltop.  
  
They galloped across the plains and through the forest towards the hilltop where the children like to play at.  
  
From on the hill four children were playing with the wooden swords while another two were sitting under the tree on top of the hill. One of the children looked down the hill and saw the two riders and their horses running up towards them.  
  
"Hey guys, Ajax and Dash are coming" the little girl told the others. They stopped what they were doing and looked towards where the two riders were coming. The riders stopped their horses and dismounted.  
  
"There you all are. I've been looking everywhere for you" said Ajax  
  
"Hi, why do you need us?" asked a small gray boy.  
  
"Your parents want you all back at the village" Ajax told him. The children whined.  
  
"Come on everyone, hop to it" Dash the golden mouse smiled. The children got up and the two older mice took them back to the village.  
  
****  
  
A young male mouse walks down the bow of the ship to the nose, to see his friend. He walked up to his side and leaned on the railing.  
  
"See anything interesting?" he asked the white furred, black haired male next to him.  
  
"Nah, just water, water, water and even more water" the white mouse answered and turned to the gray one who asked the question.  
  
"What about the others? Anything interesting going on below?" he asked as he put his long hair in a low ponytail.  
  
The gray mouse thought for a moment.  
  
"Well… Gizmo got slapped by Amber from calling her doll. You know how much she hates that."  
  
The white mouse chuckled and looked back towards the ocean, as did the gray one.  
  
"When do you think we will reach land Brain?" asked the white mouse  
  
"Don't know Alex, soon hopefully." Just then they saw a storm appear out of nowhere.  
  
"I think we better get below" the two males ran to the staircase and went down to the cabins under the dock of the ship.  
  
"Hey guys why the hurry?" asked the black male mouse sitting on his bunk.  
  
"Were heading into a storm Gizmo, could be dangerous" answered Brian.  
  
"We should be expecting some rock 'n' roll very soon." Sure enough just after Alex said that the ship began to rock side to side violently. Sending Alex and Brain to the ground.  
  
The storm lasted for a few minutes but all the martins on board were unconchus as their ship beached it's self on the beach of a mysterious island. Some shadowy figure in the bushes looked at the ship and went towards it to get the survivors and some supplies that might come in handy.  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure the ship crashed in the beach were going to, Ollie?" asked the golden furred mouse to the young teenager behind her on her horse.  
  
"I'm positive Dash, the ship came out of the storm and landed on the beach. I saw it with my very own eyes." The red teenage boy answered  
  
The party of ten martins on horse back rode quickly towards the beach. As they came out of the bush area onto the sand sure enough they saw the ship. They came to the ship and dismounted their horses.  
  
Five of the martins went in the ship to search for survivors and fond none.  
  
"Dash! There's no one on the ship!" yelled a mouse from up on the ship.  
  
"Where did they go?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Dash!" yelled another voice. She turned her head and saw Ajax bending over some footprints in the sand. He pointed to there the tracks lead. Right into the kingdom of King Jeffery.  
  
Their enemy.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
****  
  
Alex woke up and found himself in a bed with silk sheets. The room was colorful and had silk curtains. In the middle of the room was a table fulled with fruits, vegetables and meat. He looked around and saw that everyone who was on the ship was lying in beds similar to his, in a circle around the table. He heard someone moaning and turned his head to see Brain waking up.  
  
"Ow! My head hurts!" Brain said as he sat up rubbing his head. "Where are we?"  
  
"I wish I knew. But they sure do know how to make good food" Alex answered pointing to the table. Brain looked at the table and his stomach growled. The two of them walked over to the table and began to eat.  
  
Minutes passed and everyone woke up. They all had the same thing in mind when they woke up. Food.  
  
After they all ate there full they sat back down and tried to figure out what happened? And where were they?  
  
The doors opened and in came a man in a cloak and jeans. Three women and four men with swords followed him. All of the martins in the room stood up and looked at him. The dark gray mouse stood just a few feet from them and smiled.  
  
"You were lucky my men found you when they did. Or you would be at the mursey of my enemy" he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, um, where are we and who are you?" asked a light brown mouse with black hair.  
  
"My name is King Jeffery. And you are on the island of Atlantis."  
  
"My name is Skipper. I'm the captain of my ship and these are my crew. How did we get here?" asked the light brown mouse.  
  
"Your ship went through a storm that surrounds this island. It was found beached and my men brought you all here. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."  
  
"Thank you again. We don't know how to repay you"  
  
"There is no need. Would you all like to follow me into my kingdom to look around?" King Jeffery turned around and walked through the doors and the crewmembers followed.  
  
****  
  
"What do you suppose he wants them for?" asked Ajax as he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.  
  
"Probably the same stuff he wanted when the rest of you guys same through the storm. Information. To try and destroy us." Dash looked at the fire.  
  
"If they came from the other side of the storm Jeffy boy could get a lot of information on weapons far more advanced than swords, daggers, bows and arrows" said another voice.  
  
"Hi Fang, where have you been?" asked Dash not looking up from the fire. Ajax turned his head and smiled at the wolf that sat beside him with his one plate of food. Fang's silver fur glowed in the moonlight. His big bushy tail lied beside his body.  
  
"nothing much Dash, just went for a walk today looking for someone to beat up"  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"nah, there was no one out today. I just heard about what happened at the beach. Tough break."  
  
"If only we knew sooner" she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, we can rescue them like we did to the last group" smiled Ajax at the thought of busting into Jeffrey's castle and whipping some tail.  
  
"Yeah I suppose. But hopefully this time no one will get killed. And we have to figure out a new way to get them out of the kingdom without ol' Jeffery boy knowing."  
  
"Just relax ol' fearless leader. I have Sassy looking into it as we speak" smiled fang. Dash looked up at him with her red ruby eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  
She looked back at the fire and sighed. "How did Mack handle being a leader? Its too much pressure." The two males looked at her.  
  
"We understand. But you have been a leader ever since you were ten years old. Why now have you begun to think like this, all of a sudden?" asked Ajax. Dash laid her head back against the tree behind her and looked up into the sky.  
  
"I don't know." The two males looked at eachother then back at her.  
  
"Well if you ever need help being a leader. You know where here to help out" Fang smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Well I don't know about you two but I'm getting to bed" she stood up. "Don't you two get drunk tonight I need you tomorrow night to rescue the outsiders." She walked off towards her hut.  
  
The two males looked sadly at eachother.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
****  
  
"So who exactly is your enemy?" asked a black mouse to the King.  
  
"Her name is Dash. She wants me dead. I have no idea why" he lied  
  
"Don't worry we will protect you, your majesty" smiled Gizmo as he played with one of his daggers.  
  
The King smiled and nodded.  
  
'I have already leaded them over to my side, now to get the information I need on how to make more powerful weapons. Oh Dash I'm going to enjoy killing you and the rest of your kind. I'm going to make your death slow and painful' he thought to himself, grinning.  
  
"I must leave you all now to get some rest. Have a nice night" the King stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone got into their beds and fell asleep.  
  
In another room the King as standing there talking to another mouse with a patch over his eye.  
  
"Have you set the traps yet?" he asked the stranger  
  
"Yes sire, if they do come in here to rescue the outsiders they will eventually be captured."  
  
"Are you sure that they won't be able to escape this time?"  
  
"I'm positive. A speck of dust could fall onto our traps and it will send them off."  
  
"Excellent. Knowing Dash she will attack tomorrow night after everyone has gone to sleep. Be ready for her."  
  
"Yes sire, as you wish." The stranger jogged off to tell the other guards of the plan to capture Dash.  
  
The King sat in the room and grinned evilly.  
  
****  
  
The sun shone through the tress on a small village in the. People rushing around getting ready for the rescue that will happen late that night.  
  
"What makes you think they will want to come with us? Sure enough Jeffery has already won them over," asked a tan mouse flowing Dash over the small footbridge that went over creak.  
  
"We will make them listen" was her answer as she sat down at the sharpening wheel. She presses the arrowhead against the steal wheel and pushed the pedal with her foot making it turn around.  
  
"Oh? And do you suppose that he is just going to let you walk in and save the outsiders? He's going to be waiting for you!" The tan mouse yelled over the sound of the wheel sharpening the arrowhead.  
  
"We will manage, we have before!" she yelled over the noise "will you relax Phil. I have been doing this ever since the first ship came through the storm. I think we can handle this!"  
  
"Alright. But don't blame me if you come back half dead" he said before walking off. Dash rolled her eyes and continues to sharpen arrowheads, daggers and swords.  
  
"Hey Dash, who do you want to come with us tonight?" asked Ajax as the strolled over.  
  
"Well I want you, Fang, Lead and Stele to come" came her answer  
  
"What, just the five of us going?"  
  
"Yeah we will only need the five of us, anyway we will be quicker and quieter than a big group." How could Ajax argue with that?  
  
"Go now and tell them that I want to see you all in fifteen minutes" He turned around and went off in search of the other three. Dash sighed 'I hope everything goes our way tonight. Also I hope that Jeffery hasn't won them over too much.'  
  
*****  
  
All the crewmembers were in the room again that night. Eating, talking, play fighting, having lots of fun. Alex sat in his chair and was in deep thought. His friend saw this and sat next to him to see what was wrong with his younger friend.  
  
"Yo Alex, you feeling alright?"  
  
Alex looked up and at the gray mouse. "Something just doesn't feel right about the King guy."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I heard that he was asking a lot of questions about lasers and stuff. But why would he be interested in that?"  
  
"I don't know. But be nice, he opened his castle for us to stay. Just be happy were not all out in the cold or worse yet, with his enemy."  
  
Alex thought for a moment and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Be back soon." And with that he walked down the long hallway. While on the way looking at the paintings and rugs on the walls.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the walls to the kingdom, five figures threw grappling hooks at the top. All snagging on the bricks. First two were mice, the third a wolf, forth a fox and fifth a husky. They climbed to the top and jumped down the other side. They quickly hid behind some carts that were parked out for the night as some guards make their nightly rounds. After checking that the cost was clear they all ran to the castle.  
  
They moved up close to the castle wall after seeing the guards at the door. They all threw the grappling hooks up again and climbed up to an open window. One by one the jumped through the window into the hallway. After hearing a gasp they turned their heads and saw a white mouse standing there. He didn't look like one of the king's men. Actually he looked like someone not from this island.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking through the window?" asked the shocked mouse.  
  
"Relax, were friends. Are you one of the mice from outside the storm?" asked the female mouse calmly.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"We have our sources. Listen you are all in great danger. You must leave this place with us. If you wish to live."  
  
"Wish to live? Were fine here, no one is trying to hurt us."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. The king who lives here will kill you all as soon as you give him the information of your weapons. And will kill my people as well."  
  
"So you're his enemy. Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because we came from beyond the storm just like you." Answered the brown mouse. "We all know that he will try and kill you because he tried to kill us as well."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"You have to trust us, trust Dash. She saved all our lives." Answered the wolf. The white mouse looked at the female's eyes. She had been through a lot, and for some reason he knew they were telling the truth.  
  
"Don't believe us?" the fox turned him to the window. He looked out and saw some steaks being planted in the ground.  
  
They were going to be burned alive the next day.  
  
He turned to them "alright I believe you."  
  
The female grinned "good, now where are the others?"  
  
"In the spare room down the end of this hall" he answered pointing south.  
  
"Alright come on, we must hurry" the six of them ran down to the doors and into the room. All the mice stopped what they were doing and looked at them.  
  
"Everyone! The king is going to kill us!" yelled the white mouse. The rest looked at eachother. Brain looked confused at his friend and the strangers.  
  
"Alex don't be silly, why would he do that?" asked a brown mouse.  
  
"Because he wants the information on your weapons. That's all he wants then he will burn you all at the steak" answered the female. All the mice began to whisper at eachother trying to figure out who the strangers were.  
  
"Oh? And who are you to know that?" the crowd went silent.  
  
"My name is Dash, and I am leader of the Jedi Knights. King Jeffery has been after me and my clan for the past few years. Whenever newcomers come to this island he wins them over and tricks them into giving him information on more powerful weapons. Then he kills them."  
  
"Dash? You are his enemy. He said you wanted to kill him for no reason."  
  
"Half of that sentence is correct. I do wish to kill him as he wishes to kill me. But I do have a very good reason to. When I first came to this island when I was five years old with my family. He got information from them and then killed them. I was rescued and brought up under the law of the Jedi knights. From then on I have rescued sailors such as yourselves and some of them are here with me now." She points to the four worriers behind her.  
  
"Your story is a good one. But do you speak the truth?"  
  
"Jedi knights speak the truth and only truth nothing more, nothing less." The brown mouse looked at the young leader than at his crewmember beside her.  
  
"I believe you" he turned to his other crew members "they speak the truth, we must leave this place." He turned back to Dash. "Will you take us with you?"  
  
Dash smiled " of course, that's what were here for." She turned to her comrades behind her. "All of you take five newcomers with you and try and get back to the clan as quick as possible. Make sure you are not flowed." The four members of her clan all took five mice with them and set off in different directions. Dash was left behind with Skipper, Brain, Ales, Gizmo and Amber.  
  
"What now?" asked Amber  
  
Dash looked at the window and back at them. "We get the hell out of here." She trotted down to the window in which they came in, and the five mice followed. She told them to climb down, and when they get down there they are to hide and keep quiet.  
  
The four mice did as they were told and Dash jumped on the windowsill. With one last glance down the hall she jumped and landed safely on the ground beside the sailors. They glanced around to see if anyone was coming and they ran off.  
  
***  
  
Fang was on top of the castle with the five mice following him. They made their way carefully around the tower, holding onto the rocks for their lives. One of the mice slipped and with a quick move of his hand he grabbed her around the waist and put her back onto the wall. She was sacred so much that she couldn't move.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here, you have too keep climbing" he said to her.  
  
"I…ca…. can't..I'm too scared" she trembled  
  
  
  
"Yes you can, just keep yourself focused on one spot over the other side and try to reach it. Don't look at anything else."  
  
The female mouse looked at the other side and began climbing again.  
  
Everyone was over the other side waiting for Fang. He grabbed a stone and it moved. He heard a noise and saw arrows being fired at him. With one quick leap he grabbed hold of the other side and pulled himself up with the help from the mice. He looked behind him and saw the arrows dig themselves in the area where he was just climbing.  
  
He looked around and saw that at the other side was a lake.  
  
"Everyone jump!"  
  
They all looked at him thinking 'is he mad?'  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
With that said they all jumped into the lake and disappeared from sight.  
  
***  
  
Stele, the black and white husky and his group were having a lot of trouble. The word was out that the Jedi's were in the kingdom and the guards were after them. They were dodging arrows from every direction. They ran behind walls and stalls for cover. Some guards came running at them. The outsiders ran through a door and out towards the forest. Stele turned around just as he came to the door. The guards stood there looking at him with their swords drawn and ready to fight. Stele put his hand into his pocket and brought out some dust. He blew it at the guards and all around him became foggy. The guards couldn't see what he was doing. They coughed and tried to find him. Stele on the other hand could see well and began to kick, punch and throw the guards into walls. After noticing they were all unconchus he turned around and ran after the outsiders.  
  
****  
  
Lead the red fox and his group were cornered by guards with cross bows. There was no way to escape.  
  
"Give up Jedi there is no escape," said one of the guards. Lead looked around and saw a tarp just above the guards.  
  
"It seams like you got us captain. Your just too smart for me" Lead grinned slyly. With one quick move with his hand, he threw one of his daggers at the rope and it fell ontop of the guards. The six of them ran past the guards and out the kingdom gates.  
  
***  
  
Ajax's group were running in the streets when Ajax was grabbed by a guard and held back. One of the sailors stopped and looked back.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just keep going, get out of the kingdom and look for the others!!!!" the second in command yelled. The sailor did as he was told and ran.  
  
"So Ajax we meet again" said the guard. As Ajax struggled to get away.  
  
"Nice to see you too General. Cross your legs and smile" Ajax moved his leg quickly and kicked the general right in the forbidden zone. The general yelped and let go and held his groin in pain. Ajax ran a few meters and turned around.  
  
"Man that must have felt good" he grinned sarcastically. And quickly ran out of the kingdom to find the others.  
  
***  
  
Dash and her group were doing well, no one had found them yet and they were back at the wall that led to outside the kingdom. The five mice climbed up the ropes and down the other side. Dash stood on the wall for a second and looked around to make sure she wasn't followed. She heard a noise and beside her was the man with the patch over his eye.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can get away?" he smiled evilly.  
  
"Dash! Jump!" came a voice below her. It was Alex.  
  
"No, run and find the others. Go now!" she yelled. Alex and the other mice nodded and ran into the forest.  
  
"Now it's just you and me Dash" he growled. He grabbed his sword and brought it out in front of him. Dash did the same and got ready for the attack.  
  
The man swung his sword at her, but she jumped out of the way and swung her's up to block. He did it again and she swung her sword at him, but he blocked it with his. This kept up for a while. He slashed his sword at her legs. She jumped and dodged as he swung at her neck. As his arms were up in the air ready to attack again she slashed her sword to his side. He yelled in pain as his blood fall onto the wall. Unfortunately the cut wasn't deep enough to kill but it would be a while before he would be able to fight properly again. As he fell his sword came in contact with her upper arm. Slicing a deep cut across it. Dash knew that it was time to go and put her sword away and jumped down to the ground clutching her wound as she ran into the forest.  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?" Lead asked the rest of the group at the meeting point.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit" growled Stele. Fang and Ajax nodded. They all heard a noise coming from the bushes. They grabbed their swords ready to attack and the figure came out into the moonlight.  
  
"Dash! Oh thank god your alright" smiled Fang as he and the others put their swords away. Dash stumbled towards them and collapsed onto the ground. The five followers ran up to her. Lead picked her up in his arms and they looked at the damage.  
  
"She's got a sword cut on her arm…looks deep…and she has lost a lot of blood" said Fang. One of the female outsiders untied her bandanna and walked over to the wounded female.  
  
"Here, tie this around her arm. When we get to where you live I will look at her wound more closely and mend it," she said as she tied the bandanna around the cut.  
  
"You're a doctor?" Asked Ajax. The tan female nodded.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get moving" and with that the whole group ran through the forest towards the Jedi village.  
  
***  
  
"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!!" yelled the king at the man who attacked Dash. "You said you were positive that they wouldn't escape!!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I promise you they will not escape again."  
  
The king turns from the man to the window and looks out. "For you sake Scar they better not! Now get out of my sight before I decide to hang you." Scar bows and trots out of the room. Scar stops a fair way down the hallway and looks down at his wound.  
  
"Dash; now it's personal!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning Dash woke up and found herself inside her hut, on her bed. She sat up and looked at her wound. It had been properly looked after and had a bandage around it stained with blood. She moved her arm a bit and winced at a sharp pain she had. 'Damn that creep' she thought 'who was he anyway?' Suddenly she notices a small child enter her hut. The child was a small red fox with black on the end of her tail. The child smiled as she saw her leader awake and trotted over to her. Dash sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her young friend.  
  
"Fweeling betta?" the girl asks as Dash picked her up. She put the young fox on her lap and looked at the bandage. She then smiled down at the child.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have been better."  
  
"Boo boo hurt?" Dash nodded,  
  
"Only a little bit, but I'll be fine." The fox grinned and hugged her around her neck. Dash returned the hug warmly.  
  
"You gonna come outside and say hewwo?"  
  
"Yeah I might as well" Dash picked up the young fox and walked out of her hut, to be greeted by smiling faces.  
  
"Dash! It's good to see you up and about" smiled Lead.  
  
"You guys should know that no body can defeat the great and powerful Dash" she chuckled. The others laughed.  
  
Some of the outsiders heard what was going on and walked up and smiled as they saw the leader of their new rivals safe and well. The captain of the new ship walked up to her with some of his crew following. Two of them were Brian and Alex.  
  
Dash and the other Jedi's turned to them and smiled.  
  
"Dash, we are happy to see that you are alright. We owe you and your people a great dept in saving us" smiled Skipper as he and dash shock hands.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I will do anything to make sure Jeffery doesn't get what he wants."  
  
"By the way dash, my name is Skipper and this is Alex, Brain, Gizmo and Amber" Skipper pointed to his crewmembers. Who smiled in return.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Amber. Dash and the other Jedi's smile.  
  
"We get ready for what we do everynight when we have a successful mission."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"WE PARTY!" the Jedi's yelled, startling the newcomers. Gizmo looked at Brian and Alex with a smile.  
  
"You know, I think I'm gonna like it here." Brian and Alex nodded.  
  
***  
  
That night the village was filled with happy Jedi's and sailors dancing and having fun. The light from the lamps glistened in the moonlight. A great bomb fire was in the middle of the village. Around it, people were dancing, drinking, talking, and laughing. Dash and Skipper sat near the fire talking with mugs of beer in their hands. Skipper was telling her of what was happening outside the war, and why they were in this ocean in the first place.  
  
"...So after hearing about the war starting in the East, we set off to fight. But we got caught in the storm and came here" Skipper explained as he drank some of his beer.  
  
"Who are the martins outside fighting against?"  
  
"They're called Plutarkians. There fish from the planet Plutark. They came to Mars to strip it of its natural resources. It used to be a lush paradise like this island, but now it's a desert, with only a little green left."  
  
"That's bad. Is there any way to stop them?"  
  
"Martians from all over Mars are fighting right now in the war. They need their help, that's why we have to go back."  
  
Dash looked at the bomb fire and at the people dancing and having a good time. "I think I know of someone who knows how to get you back. And anyone else who wishes to go back to the outside are free to do so."  
  
"You do? Man that great. Hey you know, you will be able to come back too." Dash shock her head.  
  
"No I don't belong out there. I have lived here too long and I won't be of any use out there. Besides, someone has to fight against Jeffery. And save people from him when they come to the island." Skipper looked at her sadly.  
  
"What makes you think they all wanna go back?"  
  
Dash looked at him and smiled a bit "hey if you were trapped on a island away from the rest of your family, wouldn't you?" Skipper looked towards the dancing martins.  
  
"They won't wanna leave you"  
  
"Yes they will. I'm just a kid who leads them. There all sick of me by now. We shouldn't be sad about everything we should sing and celebrate a job well done! "  
  
Music began to play and a lone voice began singing to the music. Stele stood with some of his friends and began to sing…  
  
"You see with positive minds  
  
We create positive vibes  
  
And with these positive vibes  
  
We create positive lives  
  
__  
  
So if there's something that ya want  
  
You know you gotta get it  
  
Don't ever forget it  
  
Coz some day you will regret it  
  
__  
  
So keep on pushin' for em  
  
Cos your dreams are your dreams  
  
And no matter what how it seams  
  
There will always be your means  
  
To get what you want  
  
Yo and where you're going to  
  
Now what ya gonna do I will leave that up to you  
  
Another male's voice came out of the crowd… Lead standing with a bunch of his female friends.  
  
We're gonna keep it goin' now  
  
Take it to the top now  
  
Never gonna stop  
  
Even if we start to drop now  
  
Here we go again y'all  
  
Can you get with this flow  
  
Never wanna go slow so  
  
The rest of the Jedi's around the bomb fire joined in. Singing with strong voices and smiles on their faces.  
  
How D'ya feel  
  
You wanna feel alright  
  
Here's the deal  
  
We got pure delight  
  
Alllllllllright, its allllllllllllright  
  
__  
  
Wake you up until the morning light  
  
Shake yo up before you sleep at night  
  
You wanna feel alllllllllllright  
  
You got pure delight  
  
Another male's voice entered the song. It was Ajax.  
  
They say I'm greedy but I still want more  
  
What you don't need to know  
  
I keep behind closed doors  
  
Cos everything I buy can't can't be sold  
  
And everything I touch turns to gold  
  
The newcomers smiled as the song filled the whole village.  
  
You see because I'm better than the  
  
next man  
  
I shine above all those who try to put  
  
Me down  
  
And pass it to the next man  
  
Who's the best man for keepin it tight  
  
Next time it comes around  
  
Make sure you do it right  
  
Lead began singing again. With smiling faces all around him.  
  
We're gonna keep it goin' now  
  
Take it to the top now  
  
Never gonna stop  
  
Even if we start to drop now  
  
Here we go again y'all  
  
Can you get with this flow  
  
Never wanna go slow so  
  
All the Jedi's again began singing.  
  
How D'ya feel  
  
You wanna feel alright  
  
Here's the deal  
  
We got pure delight  
  
Alllllllllright, its allllllllllllright  
  
Lead places his arms around two of his female friends as they sang.  
  
Wake you up until the morning light  
  
Shake yo up before you sleep at night  
  
You wanna feel alllllllllllright  
  
You got pure delight  
  
__  
  
Alllllright, its alllllright  
  
Fang danced around with a female wolf.  
  
Wake you up until the morning light  
  
Shake yo up before you sleep at night  
  
You wanna feel alllllllllllright  
  
You got pure delight  
  
A female Jedi grabbed Brian and they began to dance.  
  
How D'ya feel  
  
You wanna feel alright  
  
Here's the deal  
  
We got pure delight  
  
Alllllllllright, its allllllllllllright  
  
Dash looked around at all the smiling faces and knew that all of them were her best friends. And would do anything to protect them and make sure they get what they want…To go home.  
  
Wake you up until the morning light  
  
Shake yo up before you sleep at night  
  
You wanna feel alllllllllllright  
  
You got pure delight  
  
They all cheered and laughed as the song ended. Dash sighed and smiled warmly at Skipper. Skipper returned the smile.  
  
"I didn't know that Jedi's could sing so well."  
  
"Singing is not the only thing they do well Skipp. They are all great fighters and will do well in the war outside the storm." Skipper turned back to the Jedi's and his crew with a smile.  
  
"Where is your friend that you think knows the way home?"  
  
"Over that mountain" she said pointing to a extremely large mountain with a strange sky over it.  
  
"It looks like the sky over there is on fire or something," Skipper said  
  
"Up there, there is a temple, where my teacher is trapped. A witch trapped him there, but she disappeared and no one has been able to save him. If you wanna go back you have to rescue him."  
  
"We will do anything to get back to the outside. Do you have a map we can use to get there? We will leave in the morning."  
  
Dash shock her head "I will not allow you and your crew to go alone. There are dangers on this island that you know nothing about. You don't know which creatures and plants are dangerous to you. We will leave the day after tomorrow. That way we can get ready and I can get a group of Jedi's ready to come along."  
  
Skipper agreed. They were strangers to this island and knew nothing of this island.  
  
"The journey to the mountain is a long one, do you think your crew is ready?"  
  
"I will only take a small amount of my crew, the rest will stay here with the other Jedi's. I believe that they will have no problem traveling."  
  
Dash smiled again at him. She turned to Ajax, Fang, lead and Stele and yelled "Don't get too drunk you four." The four of them looked at her and smiled.  
  
"TOO LATE!" they yelled and laughed. Skipper chuckled softly at the Jedi leaders tired expression.  
  
"Boys will be boys."  
  
She laughed "Your right there."  
  
"Hey how's your arm?"  
  
'It's alright, just a bit stiff but I will be ok in the morning. Your doctor was giving me a hard time today. Trying to get me to rest in bed."  
  
"Ah well Chancy always takes care of her patients. Even if it means tying them to the bed."  
  
"Hmmm… sounds like Phil" Dash chuckled  
  
"Phil? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him"  
  
"Trust me you don't wanna meet him"  
  
"Is he as bad as Chancy?"  
  
"Worse, he worries too much about my decisions and tries his best to look after me. I know he means well but hey it gets annoying sometimes."  
  
"All's fair in love and war" Skipper closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Many of the Jedi's and crewmembers stayed up late that night, as the party got more and more exciting. As usual people got drunk. But none more than Alex, Ajax, Lead, Brian, Gizmo, Fang and Stele. Dash had grabbed Alex and was dragging him to the hut in which he was staying. Along the way he was quoting from Shakespeare's hamlet.  
  
"To be or not to *hic * be that is the hic* question."  
  
Although Dash had never heard of Shakespeare she thought he was just going crazy when drunk. She was only a little drunk. She was mostly talking with Skipper and became good friends with him. They came to the hut and by this time Alex was singing the song the Jedi's were singing earlier in the night. She walked in with him and lied him on the bed. She was used to the attitude of the dunk. Since she normally has to drag Ajax and the others to bed. She has heard of the strangest things from them.  
  
She took off his boots and lied them next to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Just as she was about to go, he grabbed her and pulled her down to him. He pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her. Dash accidentally opened her mouth and Alex thought of that as an invitation and slowly darted his tongue into her mouth. Caressing his against her's.  
  
'Oh no not again' she thought. She tried to get away but he had a strong grip on her and she didn't want to hurt him. So she waited until he ran out of air and she finally sat up. He had collapsed on the bed and was fast asleep.  
  
'If only I had a penny for how many times that has happened to me' she thought to herself, shaking her head. "And he will forget all about it in the morning." She got up and walked out of the hut to hers. Not noticing that a figure was watching her. Brian stood on the other side of the window and watched her leave. He had seen what his best friend had done and heard what she had said. He wasn't as drunk as people thought and he does remember what happens while he's drunk. He walked down to his hut wondering what Alex is going to say when he tells him what he did in the morning.  
  
***  
  
"I DID WHAT!!" Alex was shocked at the news of what he did that past night. Brian had come in to see if he was awake, and told Alex what he had done to Dash.  
  
"And she didn't look happy either bro. Although she didn't sound all to shocked either." Alex sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He had a major headache and was starting to turn green under his white fur. The painkillers were doing their job extremely slowly. And now he found out that he kissed the leader of the Jedi knights.  
  
This was not going to be a good day.  
  
"Also I better tell ya that we have been chosen to go with Skip and Dash to the temple on the mountain, to find a way back home."  
  
"Man I don't need this right now"  
  
"Well tough cookies bro. We have to go to the center of the village and meet up with Dash and Skipp and the others who will be going."  
  
Alex groaned "please don't say cockies, wait!" he lifted his head up "Dash is going to be there?"  
  
"Well yeah bro. She and some of her followers are coming along to help out."  
  
"Awww man I can't go out there. What will she say when she sees me? She wouldn't want anything to do with me. Not to mention she might wanna kill me for what I did last night."  
  
"Bro. Do you have feelings for Miss Dash?" asked Brian as he sat on the side of the bed beside his friend. Alex placed his head in his hands and nodded.  
  
"Well bro. Tell her how you feel. Maybe she won't be mad at you. Come on bro. we will be late."  
  
The two of them got up and walked out of the hut towards the center of the village where all the martinis who were going on the journey were standing. Alex saw Dash happily talking to Skipper.  
  
Brian pushed him a bit towards her "come on bro you gotta do it." Alex gulped and began walking towards her. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um Dash can I talk to you for a minute?" Dash nodded and walked over with him.  
  
"What's up?" she aked casually.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about last night, and what I did." Dash looked at him shocked. "The kiss I mean:"  
  
"Yes I know what you're talking about, but I didn't expect you to remember it."  
  
"Brain saw us and he told me this morning. Anyway I want to apologize for my actions last night. I hope you can forgive me." He bowed his head and looked at his feet. Dash placed her hand under his chin and moved it up so she was able to look at him in the eye.  
  
"You are forgiven. And I was kinda expecting it."  
  
"Expecting it?"  
  
Dash nodded. "When you have as many drunk male mice as I do, you sometimes get a few kisses or outbursts of feelings here and there. It's just that they mostly don't remember what happens. I don't wanna worry them so I don't mention it and go on as if nothing had happen."  
  
"Oh" was all he was able to say when Skipper called her over to start talking about getting maps and equipment ready for the journey. Alex watched as she walked away and a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Brian standing there.  
  
"Did you tell her?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I told her about me being sorry for what I did last night."  
  
"No I mean about your feelings for her." Alex shock his head.  
  
"Bro you should tell her. Girls like that."  
  
Alex gave him a small smile "maybe so but she's not like most girls. She's different somehow." Brian looked at him puzzled  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I… don't know, it's just a strong feeling I have."  
  
"Feeling you have of what?" asked a voice. They turned around to see Gizmo walking up to them.  
  
"Nothing" and Alex walked way. Gizmo looked at Brian with the same puzzled look that he had a minute ago.  
  
"It seams that our friend here has feelings for a lady."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Gizmo asked. Brian placed his arm around the shorter mouse's shoulders.  
  
"Ah sorry bro, but that's classified."  
  
"Oh man you guys never tell me anything." Brian looked down at the shorter mouse as he crosses his arms.  
  
"Don't worry bro. I'll tell you all about it later when you get older." Brian chuckled.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Will the Jedi's be able to rescue Dash's trapped teacher in the temple?  
  
What kind of adventures will they have along the way?  
  
Will Scar seek revenge on Dash?  
  
Will Gizmo ever find out what Brian and Alex were talking about?  
  
And will all the Jedi's leave Atlantis and go back to the outside world, Leaving Dash behind to continue fighting the evil king?  
  
Stay tuned for the next part of Atlantis "The journey begins"  
  
-"Wow what's gonna happen next?"-  
  
-"You have to wait until I write it"-  
  
-"But that will take forever!!"-  
  
-"Too bad"- 


	2. Atlantis 2

Bla Bla Bla…I created this story…Bla Bla Bla……. So you gotta ask to use the characters. You are very welcome to draw the characters. Well anyway I hope ya like it.  
  
Happy reading (  
  
Note: Some lyrics from 'Rockin Down the Highway' from the Biker Mice from Mars Soundtrack  
  
1.1 When we left the story the Jedi's and the newcommers  
  
were getting ready to jurney to the mountian. To save  
  
Dash's teacher. So he will be able to tell them how they  
  
can get back to the outside. But the other jedi's didn't  
  
know that Dash wasn't going to go with them. She was  
  
going to stay and contunue her fight.  
  
2 Atlantis Part 2"The Jurney begins"  
  
By Magic star  
  
2.1.1.1 Copyright 2000  
  
Allrights reserved  
  
M  
  
ost people in the village were rushing about getting things ready. Others were getting over the hangovers from the past night.  
  
"Dash who will be coming with us tonight of your party?" asked Skipper as they both overlooked maps of the area.  
  
"Well… myself, Ajax, Lead, Fang and Stele will be going. I will also bring a few others. But I don't know who yet." Just then a small teenage male mouse with yellow fur and black hair ran up to Dash. He was wearing brown pants that were ripped at the knees, a green shirt and a brown indian vest.  
  
"Dash can I go too please?" he asked panting "I wanna go on an adventure and have excitement." Dash looked at Skipper who looked back at her and nodded.  
  
"It's alright with us but you have to get permision from your pearents. And Twist, you better get your backpack ready if you wish to leave with us tomorrow." The young mouse smiled and huged her.  
  
"You won't regret this Dash. See ya later!" he turned around and ran between two figures who were walking up to the table with dash and Skipper.  
  
"Hey kid watch the speed limit will ya!" Fang yelled after the boy. They came up to the table and smiled  
  
"Why was he so happy today?" asked Ajax  
  
"He's coming with us to the temple" Skipper answered.  
  
"The kid better watch himself then. He will wake the dead if he's not careful" grinned Fang  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to bring a kid along? I mean, this is going to be dangerious."  
  
"This is a great way for a sixteen year old boy to brush up on his fighting skills. And becides, he's only alowed to come if his pearents say so."  
  
"Well alright. And I'll even make sure that he is looked after along the way." Dash smiled at him.  
  
"Who else will be going?" asked a voice. They turned to see the group of newcommers who will be going and Lead and Stele.  
  
"I just figured that out" Dash placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.. "Everyone this is Sassy. She is the mapps expert and will be guiding us to the tample." She said as she pointed to a silver female wolf as she walked over.  
  
"I hope that who you bring with us are the best there is" Skipper smiled slightly  
  
"All of the Jedi's are the best there is" corrected Dash. The jedi's who had heard that smiled proudly.  
  
"And I take your word for it"  
  
"You better, these Jedi's are the ones who will be protecting you and your group. Who have you decided to come along with us?"  
  
"Alex, Brain,Gizmo, and Amber."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you have decided on who's going" she turned to the rest of the group "The rest of you get your bags packed, and the horses saddled up, we leave in two hours." And with that they all walked off.  
  
***  
  
Young Twist was very excited about going along with the other jedi's. His friends had become jealous and they too asked Dash if they could go. Dash had said no because the group would become too big and it is hard to hide a large group incase danger comes along.  
  
"I still don't believe he gets to go and we have to stay here" whined one of the teenage boys.  
  
Ajax chuckled "first in first sereved boys. You will get your chance one day."  
  
"No we won't. If you guys find the way back to the outside we will be all going home. That way we wont get a chance." Ollie crossed his arms angerly and pouted.  
  
"Ah yes, home. I can't wait to see that again"  
  
"But if we go back, where is Dash gonna stay? She has no known family on the outside" asked a teenage girl.  
  
Ajax put his hand up to his chin and thought.  
  
"Hmmm…that's a good point. She will probly join the army or soemthing. And join in the fighting, like most of us will do."  
  
"Yeah maybe, But it sill isn't fair that we can't go"  
  
"Cool down kid, when we get to the outside you will have plenty of adventures. And fighting aginst those Plutarkian things we have heard about so much,"  
  
Stele walked up to him and Ajax turned around.  
  
"Were leaving, come on we go now" Stele said and walked off.  
  
"Well kids wish us luck" he smiled and walked off. The teenagers watched his back as he left.  
  
"Good luck" they all said.  
  
Ajax walked up to his horse, he placed his back on his back and mounted. He saw Twist mount on the back of Flame's horse. And the other mounted their rides. Dash mounted her horse, Flame.  
  
"Everyone" she said "I leave Phil in charge until we get back." The jedi's whined as Phil stood proud. Dash rode her horse over to Phil's side and bent down to his ear.  
  
"Don't over do it Phill." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about anything Dash, you just look after yourslef." He smiled. She returned the smile and turned her head to see the others walking off towards the temple. "Phil, look after everyone." She said and she too wen't after the others.  
  
Phil watched her back and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Hours later a servent of King Jeffory cam running into his chambers.  
  
"Excuse me sire, but Dash and some of her troops have been spotted going towards Mt Dragaunus . They look as if they are going to be away for a while." The servent panted to the back of King Jeffory.  
  
"Do you think it is possible that she is going to free her old teacher from the temple?" asked the king  
  
"Yes, it is possible. But we are not so sure."  
  
The king turned around and walked to the survent, his hands behind his back. "Where are they now?"  
  
"In the Centor's plains, about one hour outside of the forest." The servent answered  
  
"Centor's plains, huh? Hmmm… From memory, the Griffin lives there. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes sire, he battles against the king of the Centors." The evil king thinks for a moment. He walks out of the room and down the hall. The serevtn walks to the door an looks after him.  
  
"Sire what do you propose to do?" he asked him.  
  
"I'm going to have a little talk with maddam Roseavelt." He ansered. He walked to the staircase that lead up to the tower. He knocked on the door and it slowly opened. He looked inside and saw a dusty, dirty room. Filled with books,a cauldren and many potions in bottles. The cauldren had a fire going undernigh it and a strong sick sent filled the room. It almost made the king throw up. An old female mouse stood at the cauldren stiring it with a giant wodden spoon. The room was a mess. There was dust, cobwebs, and lots of old stuff in the room.  
  
"My loard, how may I help you?" asked the womman. Her hair was in a matted mess and her fur was now gray instead of silver.  
  
"The jedi's have been sighted near Centor's plains. I wish to get a message to the griffen to distroy them, and bring Dash to me…alive" answered the king. The old womman took the spoon and poured some of the liquid from the culdrin onto a plate. She then walked over to a table and placed the plate on top. She took out a jar with the lable 'saborsquid eye's" and placed two in the dirty green liquid. The king looked ill at the sight of two staring eyes looking up at him. The womman that grabed another jar, 'rat's seamon' was the lable. The King turned away, turring green under his fur. She placed that into the liquid as well. The womman stired the liquid and poured it into a glass, and handed it to the king.  
  
"Drink" she said. The king looked at her eyes wide. "If you drink then your message will be taken to the griffin, imedently." The king took the glass and studied it. The two eye balls floated in the green liquid. He grabed another glass and topped it with water. Then he drank the stuff the witch had given him. It tasted alful. Kinda like gym scocks, bad rootbeer and rotten eggs mixed well together. He quickly finished and grabbed the glass of water and guzzled it all down. Then quickly left, hoping the message got though and that the bad taste in his mouth would go away.  
  
***  
  
"….The highway patrol's got his eye on me.  
  
Know what he's thinkin and it ain't no good.  
  
Moving so fast he can barely see me.  
  
Gonna lose that man I know I should.  
  
I got to kick in the pedal,  
  
Make the car move a little bit faster.  
  
Can't stop, and I can't stop,  
  
Gotta keep movin or I'll loose my mind…" four happy riders sang there song to entertain the other riders.  
  
"Oh god, please can I kill them?" asked a very irratated Stele to his leader. As the four still contunued to sing in loud, strong voices…  
  
"…Oh, rockin' down the highway  
  
Oh, rockin' down the highway  
  
Oh, rockin' down the highway  
  
2.1.2 Oh, rockin' down the highway."  
  
"STOP!!" growled Sassy from the front of the line. "I can't concentrate."  
  
"Awww sweetheart, don't you love our singing?" asked Gizmo smiling sweetly.  
  
"Your singing could wake the dead! Now please stop! Remember I'm trying to find the way to the temple." The four wanna-be singers became silent and began talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Dash where are we?" asked Skipper as he pulled his horse up to Dash's side.  
  
"The Centaur's plains, but not to worry they are good friends."  
  
"Is there any danger we should know about?"  
  
"There is a creature called a griffin, it is half lion half egal. It terrorizes the Centaur's and has a habit of hunting wondering travelers such as ourselves." The Skipper turned to her with a worried look. Dash saw this out of the corner of her eye and gave him a small grin.  
  
"Stay calm, we have fought him before It should be easy."  
  
"Should?"  
  
"Yeah we havn't faught him for a while. Don't know if he has new fighting skills or not."  
  
"I doubt it. He's too stupid to make any new attacks" Lead interupted.  
  
"Ah too true bro." Agreed Fang.  
  
"So Dash what exactly happened when you arived on Atlantis?" asked Skipper. The Jedi's frowned as they knew what happened to her. It was a painful memory for Dash, and they didn't think she would like to talk about it. Dash closed her eyes and sighed, then looked back at him.  
  
"Well it all started when I was five years old……" All of the people listening to the story imagine a siling ship riding through the ocean.  
  
"…… My pearents, their crew and myself were all traveling across this ocean. You see my pearents were the head of a shipping company. They traveled all over Mars. Well anyway we were about 65 miles north of here when we were suddently in the fierce storm that surrounds this island. After we laned on the island we lived together. We created a small village, simular to the Jedi village. We lived their for a while and after a few weeks king jeffory came in the midle of the night and killed them all. I managed to escape and I ran into the jungle where I was found by the Centor leader 'Rodolphe' who took me to my Jedi teacher 'Mack'. Mack taught me how to fight and also taught me all about the island, of it's dangers. I met Flame here  
  
looks down at her horse "a few years later, he then was just a foal of course, and I learned to ride. That was also when Mack was trapped in the temple. I tried my best to free him but it was impossible. When I became ten the first ship since my pearent's ship came through the storm. It was then I became the leader of the Jedi's."  
  
Dash looks back at her Jedi friends and smiled.  
  
"That's when I met half of the Jedi's including those here now." The Jedi's smile.  
  
"So no one has been able to free Mack, huh?" Dash shakes her head 'no'.  
  
"Do you think it is possible fo us to succeed in freeing him?" asked Skipper.  
  
Dash shrugs.  
  
"I suppose it could be possible, some of the other tribes have also tried. Some of them dieing in the process." The sailors gulps.  
  
***  
  
Later that day they were all now in a giant meddow, only a few trees were around. Young Twist, Ajax, Gizmo and Brain were racing eachother, ahead of the other members of the group.  
  
"Hmuph…children" mumbled Sassy as she watched them. Dash smiled and shock her head as she watched.  
  
"They souldn't be having fun, this is an important mission"  
  
"Sassy just because it's a mission doesn't mean we can't have a little fun along the way. Just remember these days before we rescue the dude in the temple were going back home" smiles Fang.  
  
Dash suddently frowned. She thought of how lownly it will become when they leave. She didn't know if she was going to stay in the village. Actually no point in staying there. She might go to some of the villages and kingdoms and organise an army to go against Jeffory and get rid of him, once and for all.  
  
Alex saw Dash's face, she didn't look excited and he wondered why? He also wondered how she had managed to be the leader of all these people. Hell she became leader at the age of 10! That's amazing!  
  
'She's amazing' he thought ' and beautiful too.' Ever since he first saw her he fell for her deeply. She wasn't like most girls. Something was very different about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He now wasn't sorry he kissed her. Actually he wanted to do it again but he knew she wouldn't want a guy like him. He sighed and looked at the road ahead.  
  
Suddently!!!  
  
A loud lion-like roar filled the air followed by a suddon gush of wind. The party looked up to see a half egal half lion creature flying over head.  
  
"GRIFFIN!!!!" yelled Lead. The griffin swooped at them causing Skippers horse to fall over. He yelled in pain as the horse landed on his leg and struggled to get up. Dash and the other Jedi's broagut out their swords and began slashing at the Griffin as it swooped at them again.  
  
Hearing the attack from afar Gizmo, Ajax, Brain and Twister came running at the Griffin. Them too slashing their swords.  
  
Sassy, Lead and Stele brought out their bows_and_arrows and began firing at the creature. Hitting several times along the legs and back. But they did not seam to be effecting it.  
  
The griffin had the head of an egal and the body of a lion. It had two front egal-like claws at the front and lion-like paws at the back. It had two giant egal wings and a lions tail.  
  
Dash dropped down from her horse and helped Skipper up. His foot had been brocken by the horse. Dash held him up and looked to the east. There she saw about 15 more griffin's flying towards them roaring like lions.  
  
"Heads up!!! We got more a coming!!!" she yelled to her friends.  
  
"We must retret Dash, we can't stand up to that many griffins by ourselves!!" yelled Ajax as he dodged the griffin's claws. Dash was about to call for a retret when they heard many war-cry's. They looked over to the hill and saw about 23 centors galoping towards them, slashing their swords in the air.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Amber  
  
"I don't know but I hope there here to help out" Gizmo answered.  
  
The centors (both male and female) ran over and began attacking the griffins. The Jedi's and sailors helped out as well. A big white centor with the body of a normal earth fox and the torco of a martian fox galloped up to Dash and Skipper. He was much older than Dash. About 63 years old but his age didn't show.  
  
"Radolph! Man I'm glad to see you bro" smiled Dash  
  
"Good to be seeing you to Dash. You seam to have a bird problem" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah the scarecrows just don't seam to be working" she snickered  
  
"No problem, we'll help pluck the feathers out of these oversized turkeys." They turned at a sudden roar from one of the griffins. It had a sword cut deep in it's chest and fell to the ground in a bloddy heap. The other griffins saw the death of the leader and flaped off. Feathers falling behind them. The Centors, jedi's and sailors yelled in victory and they all greeted eachother.  
  
"Skipper, this is Radolph. Radolph this is Skipper, he is captian of the ship that came though a few days ago." Dash introduced. Skipper and Radolph shock hands.  
  
"Ah yes the outsiders. You were unfortunate to run into Jeffery I have heard"  
  
"yes but the Jedi's came and got us out just in time."  
  
Radolph smiled at Dash.  
  
"Yet another mission gone successful. You are becoming quite a worrior in the past few years. And you have grown up a lot since the last time we met."  
  
"Well time changes people Rad, I have learned a lot."  
  
"So I have noticed. Listen it is getting near dusk soon, and your friends need somewhere safe to sleep the night. Come back to the village and stay the night. It will be like old times."  
  
Dash looked around at the other jedi's and sailors who nodded. Indeed they were tired and the centor village is a safe place. Also they will have medical equipment for Skippers foot.  
  
"Alright" she turns to the sailors and Jedi's once more "but none of you are drinking alachol. I don't need worriors with hang-overs tomorrow." They whined. Some of the Centors chuckled and snickered.  
  
They all then began walking to the Centor village.  
  
***  
  
They had rrived in the Centor village about 3 hours ago. The village was simular to thet of the Jedi's. But it was hidden behind a waterfall in a secret vally. The travelers were all chatting away with eachother and the Centors while in the middle of the circle a spit was turning with griffin meat spinning over an open flame. Skippers foot had been attended to and he was quietly resting in one of the guest bedrooms.  
  
Dash had been explaining everything to Radolph.  
  
"That's going to be hard Dash, you should let some of my men come along with you."  
  
"No I can't take anymore there will be too many people in my party."  
  
"Then just take three of them."  
  
Dash nodded.  
  
"Who would wish to come with us" Dash asked  
  
"My son"  
  
"Your son? I didn't know you had one."  
  
"Yes I have one. He returned to us a few years ago after you left and created the Jedi's. I think he would love to go."  
  
"Your right dad, I would" said a voice.  
  
The two of them turned around and found a centor about 5 years older than Dash. He looked the same as his father, but had a great thick scar going across his chest from one side to the other. His hair was short blonde and went down to his shouldures. Bits of his hair dangled over his face. He wore just a leather vest. And around his waist where the torco and the rest of his body met was a belt. Around it was a sword, a stele bomerang and a small pouch.  
  
"This is my son Garrick, son this is Dash leader of the Jedi's." Garrick took Dash's hand in his and gently kissed the backs of her knuckles and fingers.  
  
"A honor and a pleasure M'lady" he said in a gentle voice. Dash felt her cheeks start to get hot. Was she blushing? She was, that had never happened to her before. She had to admit, for a centor he wasn't half bad looking. She shock all the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Hello, are you sure you wish to come with us?" she asked  
  
"Of course, it would be my honor to escort a lovely lady such as yourself to the temple." He grinned sweetly.  
  
"You could charm a fish out of water" she chuckled. He shock his head.  
  
"Alredy done. Me and some of the guys went to the lake and a fish jumped straight out of the water and on the ground, right in front of me!"  
  
Dash chuckled "What luck. Well welcome abord. Garrick. You are welcome to bring along two more centors with ya.."  
  
Garrick nodded and kissed her hand once again and trotted off to his friends.  
  
Dash turned to Radolph and smiled. "Nice guy."  
  
Radolph smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Back at Jeffory's castle  
  
Jeffory watched again as Maddan Roseavelt was searching through her coubards.  
  
"Can you tell me the future?" he asked  
  
"Aye that I can. What part do you wish to see?"  
  
"I want to see where Dash and her group will be tomorrow. So I can have another chance at distroying them. The Griffons were defeatedby those damn centors."  
  
"Alright I'll see what I can do for you My Lord." Opening up a jar and walking over to the table she placed some blood into a shallow plate. She then added some snake scales and dog meat. She mixed the ingredents together with a long fingernail while mumbling some incarnations.  
  
The king looked down into the mixture and saw a vision of deaths Vally.  
  
"Excelent! I know exactly how to kill her now!" He hurried out the door, leaving the old womman staring at the door.  
  
He ran down the stairs and ordered that a few of his guards were to be brought before him,. Not long after 4 of his best were neeling infront of him.  
  
"I want you four to go to Deaths Vally. Dash and her group will be there sometime tomorrow. Here's what I want you to do……"  
  
*****  
  
The next morning the travelers left, along with three centors (including Garrick). Skipper and Dash rode side by side. The other's were around them, talking amongst themselves. The centors had gone ahead incase of danger.  
  
"So before we run into some more unwanted danger. Mind telling us what else we have to watch out for?" aked Skipper.  
  
"Well there's Griffins, evil spirits, evil kings and loards, all different creatures, pirates and a whole heep of other people." Dash replied.  
  
"Oh great, and I thought we had been through all the danger."  
  
Dash chuckled "Oh please the icing isn't on the cake yet"  
  
"Did someone say cake?" Gizmo asked, ears perking up. Skipper rolled his eyes and shock his head.  
  
"Dash! Over here!" yelled Garrick in a worried tone. The group rode over to the three Centors. Standing infront of a large bush.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Garrick and his friends pulled the bushes away to reveal something that would make any normal person gag, and bring up their cookies (or whatever they had for breakfast). There on a large stick was a decomposing martian body. The skin, barely attached, and wrinkled. The eyes were dried up and clouded, and the clothes of this poor martian were shread into many pieces. There were also three smaller poles around it, with martian skulls apon them. With daggers in their forehead. On the floor were bones of the dearly departed. (Authers note: COOL!)  
  
Amber, and Sassy covered their mouths to keep from throwing up. The others looked in shock at it all.  
  
Skipper was the first to break the silence. "What do you make of all this?" He turned to Dash.  
  
"Were at the borders to Deaths Vally. This stuff here is to scare people into going back."  
  
Alex tuned to her "What exactly is Deaths Vally?"  
  
Sassy answered for her after she got her stomach back. "It's where pirates and other creatures bury their dead. They say that after they have been here for a while the spirits rise and travel the valley until they crossover. There are some spirits in there that take over your body and make you kill yourself. That's why they have this warning." She pointed to the dead bodies.  
  
"Oh what a wonderful place this is, good thing we don't have to cross it" sighed Gizmo.  
  
Dash looked at him seriously "actually…..yes we do have to travel across it." Everyone looked at her.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"There is no way around it. Besides those stories aren't real their just makebelieve. You are all getting worked over nothing." Dash lightly kicked her horse in the ribs and they trotted off past the dead bodies. "Come on you guys the sooner we get across the vally the sooner we get to the temple."  
  
The group hesitated at first but then began to follow the Jedi leader. Not noticing the four figures close behind them.  
  
The vally was a desert, bones of all different sized creatures laid around. Some of them had even been here before the island was isolated from the rest of the planet. As they walked on they came across tar pits which bubbled in the heat. Leaving off the most discusting scent.  
  
"Ugggg! This is sick" comented Gizmo.  
  
"I agree with you there bro" Brain said as he placed his bandanna around his nose.  
  
Dash hushed them as her ears picked up a soft sound what seamed to be off in the distance. But shock the feeling away as nothing was seen. They then came across some skeletons, hung up by rusted poles. Around them were jewls and gold.  
  
"Wow…they are so cool." Twist said as he reached over to touch one of the jewls. A hand came out and stoped his arm instently.  
  
Garrick stood holding onto the boys hand. A warning look on his face.  
  
"Never steal from a dead guy kid. Expessually in Deaths Vally."  
  
Twist looked at him confused. "…..Why not"  
  
"They say that if you steal anything in Deaths Valey, you awaken the worrier spirits."  
  
"What are they?" Skipper thought to ask.  
  
Dash answered for Garrick. "The worrier spirits are ghosts and if they touch you they tke your soal right out of your body and take it to the under world."  
  
Twist grimiced and placed his hand back on his hoses rails and nudged it forward. He didn't want anything like that to happen to him or any of his friends.  
  
"Let go then." The group hurried their horses off, contunuing their journey through the vally.  
  
That night the group were still in the Vally and decided to make camp. They were all sitting snugly around a large campfire. Used for heat, light and to keep the evil spirits away. Twist shivered and leaned on Ajax who patted his shoulder comfertly. None of them liked the idea of spending a night there, but they know it would be safer camoing instead of traveling through the vally at night. At least they had some warmth and light.  
  
Around them they could hear the sounds of the wind whistling through the bones. This made them shiver.  
  
Alex looked up from the fire and couldn't find Dash anywhere. Garrick and his friends were keeping eachother warm while trying to get some sleep, while Sassy and Amber were talking silently amongst themselves. Twist was talking with Ajax, lead, Stele and Fang. Brain, Gizmo and the Skipper were staring at the fire. Gizmo holding a stick and poking the fire from time to time.  
  
He looked behind himself and found Dash standing a fir distance away from the fire. Covered in her cloak. He could easily see themisty fog come out of her mouth as he breathed. She had told them that the vally gets very cold at night because of all the death in it. She said it had something to do with the spirits still roming the land.  
  
Alex got up quietly and walked towards her. Brain followed his movements and smiled as he turned back to the fire.  
  
Dash felt someone come close to her and turned around quickly to find Alex standing there. She let out a relieved sigh and shivered slighty.  
  
"What are you doing away from the fire?" she asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Dash looked back over the vally. "Im keeping watch. Just incase anything happens."  
  
"Your cold" he said, indicating to her goosebumps and shivering. He topok off the blanket and wraped it around her.  
  
She smiled at him in thanks.  
  
He smiled back and stook next to her wating out for anything  
  
While they were watching they heard a more ghostly sound from where they came from. They looked towards where the sound came from. They noticed that everyone elce had noticed it also and were looking in the same direction.  
  
They contunued to watch silently. The silence was nearly deafening. Then from out of one of the cave came a loud screeching noise. Their ears picked up as it came louder and louder. They also noticed a bright light coming closer and closer. None of them could make it out, but Dash did. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the 6 images on horseback.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!!!! IT'S THE WORRIER SPIRITS!!!"  
  
End of Part 2  
  
What is Jeffory's plan?  
  
Are they ever going to get out of Deaths Vally?  
  
Are the Worrier Spirits going to take their soals and take them to the underworld?  
  
Will Dash and Alex ever get to second base?  
  
Will they ever get to first base?  
  
Stuff those two questions will they ever get together PERIOD?!!  
  
Will the writer make a bondage sene in the next episode?  
  
(Depends on what my little mind comes up with)  
  
  
  
Watch out for the next part of Atlantis: Danger Has Many Faces.  
  
CLIFFHANGER! AHHHH!!  
  
….your wierd 


End file.
